


Heartbroken

by cathcer1984



Series: It Starts with Pride [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Stiles is heartbroken. Derek isn't doing much better.





	Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! Thanks for all the comments, you all have a lot of opinions about the last piece. I hope I live up to your expectations.

Stiles lay in his dad's bed, he hadn't done this since he was a kid and his mom died. He used to find comfort sleeping in her side of the bed when his dad was working or puttering around the house.

Now, Stiles was twenty and heartbroken. He didn't even fully understand what had gone so wrong. It had been days, maybe only hours that dragged like days, since his fight with Derek over Isaac.

He rolled over and saw it was close to seven in the evening. Twelve hours ago he'd been happy, so happy and now it was all gone. Stiles got up, it was past time he had food. As he made his way out the room he stopped at the top of the stairs when he heard voices. 

"-Not a good idea, Hale. He's a mess." That was Stiles' dad.

"I just want to see him." That was Derek, he sounded desperate. "I need to apologise, to explain."

"And I'm saying no. Not right now. He hasn't had a panic attack since Scott forget their Friday night movies for a date with Allison."

"He- he never told about the panic attacks." Derek's voice sounded small, hurt.

"I'm sure there are things you haven't told him either." His dad, the voice of reason. "Look, Derek, I don't know what happened. He told me at the diner you'd had a fight. He understood where your friend Isaac was coming from. Stiles has been there, with Scott and Allison. And he hasn't said anything else. Look, I know my son can be pushy and overpowering. His heart is in the right place and right now he's a mess."

"I should have said something. Isaac said he wasn't good enough and I-"

"I honestly don't care what you have to say to justify that. It's not on, not only because he's my son and _your_ boyfriend but because he is a human being."

Stiles sat on the steps waiting for Derek to say something, anything.

"I'm sorry. I fucked- messed up. I should have said something but Isaac's emotional state is delicate." That wasn't what Stiles wanted to hear Derek say.

"No more or less so than Stiles', or you own." 

"I know. Stiles is so confident most of the time, I forget he has insecurities too. And Isaac's emotional state is not as fragile as I thought. He was intentionally cruel to Stiles simply because I love him. That's not on. I've got try and mediate-"

"No. I'm sorry, son but you don't have to mediate." The Sheriff interrupted. "Isaac is a grown man, yes he has issues but those are for a therapist to deal with not his boss, nor his friend. Your duty of care is to your family first, friends second and then colleagues. And if you want Stiles to be your boyfriend then you need to decide where he sits. If you want him as your partner for life then he needs to come first."

"And he should. I know he should. I've- I just have never had a partner before, not one as important as Stiles." Derek sounded genuinely upset but Stiles didn't move. "It's a learning curve for me as well. I want to learn _with_ Stiles though, not for him."

"Perhaps come back tomorrow. He's not coping well right now and my priority is my son." The Sheriff was firm and then the door shut and Stiles slunk down the stairs. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Stiles shuffled over to his dad and hugged him. "Thanks dad, love you."

*

Stiles doesn't know if Derek came by the next day. Or the next, his dad never said and Stiles never asked. He just got sad and scared when he thought about it. So he didn't, he played COD and Mario Kart and did work for his classes and watched reruns of Chips with his dad.

Then, about a week after _it_ happened Stiles found an envelope on the kitchen side. His name was written on the front in Derek's neat handwriting. Cautiously Stiles opened it to find a letter inside. Sitting down at the table Stiles began to read.

_Stiles,_

_It's almost Christmas, and at Christmas you tell the truth. I am completely in love with you, I want to wake up next to you and I want to shower you with affection because you deserve to be cherished. I want you. I miss you._

_And I'm sorry, that's the first thing I should have said._

_I know what Isaac said was cruel and you do deserve better. I don't know how to explain it, I'm not good with confrontation. I heard the things coming out of his mouth and I froze. I couldn't think. And then you left._

_Your dad won't let me see you. So I asked him to give you this instead._

_I don't want to lose you over this, I also can't stop thinking about your ex and what you said about unhealthy relationships. Is this unhealthy? Have you already left me? I hope not, but if you do wish to break up with me would you have the courtesy to do it to my face, please?_

_Stiles, this whole thing is a mess. It should be me and you against the problem we should be tackling it together, talking calmly like adults not being separated by it and shouting or not communicating at all._

_Please come and talk to me._

_Yours, with all my heart,  
Derek_

Stiles read the letter again. He knew what he needed to do.


End file.
